


Up in the Clouds

by VulpesVulpes713



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Bilingual Lance (Voltron), Bisexual Lance (Voltron), Cuban Lance (Voltron), Fluff, Gay Keith (Voltron), Hunk & Lance (Voltron) Friendship, Hunk & Pidge | Katie Holt Friendship, Keith and Shiro are Adoptive Siblings, Keith the flight attendant, Laith, Lance the hopeless, M/M, Modern Day, Mutual Pining, POV Lance (Voltron), Pining Lance (Voltron), Shiro and Allura pilots, Voltron, airplane au, is that too much to ask?!, klance, klance fluff, lance just wants to stop making a fool of himself in front of cute strangers, vld
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-02
Updated: 2017-10-02
Packaged: 2019-01-08 01:46:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12244728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VulpesVulpes713/pseuds/VulpesVulpes713
Summary: Where usually Lance found a thrill in the sudden speed of the aircraft as it raced down the runway, he was too preoccupied to really notice them lift off. Too distracted to even glance out the window and watch the scenery turn to specs of colour before being shrouded by clouds.All he wanted was for the seatbelt sign to turn off, so he could plug in his headphones and sleep the rest of the flight away.Just make it through without any further embarrassments and everything will be great.A.K.ALance is an awkard bean around Keith, who just so happens to be the flight attendant on his plane. Someone help this poor boy.





	Up in the Clouds

**Author's Note:**

  * For [watsonthebox](https://archiveofourown.org/users/watsonthebox/gifts).



> The airplane au no one asked for, but I recently got back from a flight and this is the result.  
> Too bad my plane didn't have any cute flight attendants..

There was always something exciting about travel. 

 

It didn’t matter if it was by car, bus or train, a feeling of adventure always grew in Lance’s gut whenever an opportunity to go somewhere new arose. And what was even better than the anticipation of discovery was knowing he could relax and enjoy the ride, not having to worry about being the one doing the transporting.

 

At least, not until he obtained his full pilot's license.

 

But that was still a ways off, and as Lance lounged in the waiting room near their gate in the airport, waiting for the flight he, Pidge and Hunk would soon be boarding, he allowed himself to simply relish in the fact that he could likely sleep all the way to their destination should he want to.

 

Not that the nerves in his stomach would allow for that, but it was still relatively early in the morning, so his body had the capacity to wear itself out once their plane left the ground. Only time would tell. 

 

_ I just want to be in the air already! _

 

Flying, should he be given the choice, was Lance’s preferred method of travel. It was faster, more efficient, and definitely more fun than all the other ways. Not that he was opposed to a road trip every now and again, especially with present company, but no amount of rubber on pavement would ever match up to wind beneath wings. 

 

Which was why he had chosen to pursue his pilot’s license in the first place. It was a dangerous job, sure, and the courses weren’t all that easy either, but Lance was determined, and passionate above all else.

 

He could do it,  _ would _ do it, with even the slightest hope of getting to fly his own aircraft one day. 

 

_ Just gotta make it through school first. _

 

Lance shook his head of the thoughts. School was important, yes, but right now he was in vacation mode. 

 

Now if only his friends would start thinking the same.

 

“Guuuuyyss,” Lance drawled, draping a leg over Hunk’s lap to distract him from a reading. The boy simply lifted the paper up and out of Lance’s reach, where his eyes continued to scan over the page as he answered.

 

“Hmm? Are we boarding yet?”

 

Lance glanced around the room. It was small, seeing as their airport wasn’t anything to wonder at, but there were about a dozen gates, and the intercoms were constantly buzzing with announcements of different flights taking off and landing. They still had a few minutes before their own plane landed, according to the schedules on the multiple screens in the area, but apparently Lance was the only one to notice. 

 

Pidge and Hunk had their noses buried deep in school work, and hadn’t once looked up to entertain him all morning.

 

It was rude.

 

“No,” he explained in response to Hunk’s question. “But I’m bored. Someone come with me to get food.”

 

Silence.

 

_ Woooowww. _

 

Lance huffed, sitting up in his seat and slamming both feet on the ground in tantrum. Pidge, who was sitting on the floor a few feet away with her laptop soaking up as much charge as possible before take-off, spared him a lethargic glance. 

 

“If you’re bored now then I have some news for you. Our flight is like, two and half hours. And there’s no wifi up there bud.”

 

Lance stood, sauntering over to Pidge and ruffling her hair, ignoring the indignant huffs in response to the action. 

 

“I don’t need wifi all the time, unlike  _ some people _ -”

 

“I’m working on my code,” Pidge interrupted, and Lance grunted in frustration. 

 

“Gross. Stop it. No more schoolwork.” When neither of his friends showed any sign of heeding his instructions, Lance groaned, letting his arms fall dramatically to his sides in the process. “C’mon nerds! This is vacation! We’re going to visit some cool museums, see some nice beaches, taste the local delicacies-”

 

“You do realize we’re staying in the same country, right?” Hunk piped up, and Lance directed the rest of his statement towards him.

 

“And you  _ do realize _ that it’s still new and exciting, right? And it’s not school, so bonus.”

 

Hunk shrugged, fingers flipping the page of the hefty book he had packed in his carry-on. 

 

“It’s only for a few days, and we have midterms coming up. Mid-semester break is not really intended for this.”

 

“Yeah,” Pidge added, and Lance glanced back down at her. “The only reason I agreed to come along was because it was either this or visit Matt at his University down south. No way am I spending my week off with him and his weird nerd friends.”

 

“Aw, you picked us over him! That’s so sweet!” 

 

Pidge made a face over the screen of her laptop; voice drenched in sarcasm as she went on.

 

“Hardest choice of my life.” 

 

“Still counts,” Lance teased, and got a hint of a smile in reply.

 

_ And so does that! _

 

But despite the small victory, Pidge was already going back to her work, leaving Lance to try and crack Hunk to at least  _ walk _ with him down to the donut shop before their plane started boarding. 

 

The boy must have sensed what was coming however, because he held up a hand to stop Lance from even speaking, eyes never leaving the pages of his book. 

 

“I want to finish this chapter before getting on. I can’t read on planes. It makes me feel sick.”

 

“Ugh, fine,” Lance pouted, knowing the truth in Hunk’s words, and not wanting to be the reason he ended up puking forty-thousand feet up in the air. “I’ll go by myself then. Alone.”

 

He began walking away slowly, looking over his shoulder as he went in hopes that at least  _ one _ of the two people he had invited to come along with him would change their minds.

 

“All by my lonesome...unprotected from prying eyes and airport weirdos…”

 

“The only airport weirdo here is you,” Pidge mumbled, and Lance stuck his tongue out at her.

 

“Better than being an airport  _ nerd _ ,” he called back, but she was no longer paying attention, and when it became apparent that his tactics were in vain, he sighed, straightened and began wandering in the direction of the donut shop located a few gates down. 

 

_ I’m not getting them anything. They can starve. _

 

Not that their flight was long, but airplane peanuts could only do so much as a snack, and Lance needed more than that. 

 

Plus the walk would help expel some of the nervous energy that had built up in his legs from waiting.

 

_ Not long now! _

 

The great thing about smaller airports was that there were hardly any lineups, and as Lance approached the donut stall, order already decided from previous visits, only one other person was ahead of him. 

 

He was dressed up in business attire; a dark grey suit with red accents and tie, complete with a posh little suitcase that looked like it belonged on the cover of an economics magazine. Not exactly the type of person Lance tended to admire, but to each his own. 

 

Lance got in line behind the stranger, eyes scanning over him for lack of anything else to do. Along with the fancy get-up, the man wore shiny black shoes, freshly polished and glistening even in the dim lighting of the shop.

 

_ I wonder how mad he would be if I accidently stepped on his foot… _

 

Lance cast the thought aside as soon as it entered his head. 

 

_ No. Mamma taught me better than that. Bad Lance. _

 

His eyes wandered up long legs, stopping to admire a finely toned rear that was unfortunately cut off by a long overcoat, before travelling up further to acknowledge a sturdy set of shoulders. It was when Lance’s gaze wandered to the man’s neck that he nearly choked on his own saliva. 

 

_ Is his hair in a tiny little ponytail!?  _

 

The man glanced behind as Lance’s choking became more erratic, and he had to pass it off as a cough as dark indigo eyes scanned over his face, eyebrows low set and slightly concerned. 

 

_ Ah! I thought he was old! But he’s like..my age!  _

 

_ And super fucking hot what the hell! _

 

“Are you alright?” he asked, and Lance held up a thumb in reply as his coughing worked to clear his throat. The man watched for a moment longer, before shrugging and grabbing his coffee off the counter and walking in the opposite direction Lance had come.

 

Lance watched him go, managing to settle himself enough so he could take a proper breath after swallowing spit down the wrong tube.

 

_ Wow, that was super embarrassing. Hope I never see him again. _

 

But at the same time, Lance couldn’t help but think the opposite. 

 

_ Since when does this airport have hot people?! _

 

_ I wonder if he’s a passenger. Maybe he’s on our flight… _

 

_ Would that be a good thing or..? _

 

“-sir?”

 

Lance flinched, the sudden voice loud and startling compared to his own thoughts. He whirled in the direction it had come, and saw the lady behind the donut counter staring at him with an amused expression. 

 

_ Oh. Great. _

 

Lance felt his face flush, and quickly stepped up to the till to order.

 

“Sorry, um…” he scanned over the selection of pastries, appetite completely gone after the awkward encounter. Or, not gone per se...more like shifted to something else. Lance felt his gaze return to the area the stranger had been, wondering which gate he was waiting at, and if it would be worthwhile to walk by just to catch another glimpse.

 

Suits were suddenly very much his thing.

 

_ Why did he have to be hot? _

 

_ Why couldn’t he have been old and nasty looking, that way I wouldn’t have looked like such a freaking fool?! _

 

“Sir?” the lady asked again, not even trying to hide the laughter in her voice as Lance once again jumped at the sound. 

 

“Sorry,” he repeated. “It’s early.”

 

The lady nodded, seemingly unconvinced with Lance’s excuse. 

 

“What can I get for you? Perhaps something on  _ this _ side of the register?”

 

Lance’s cheeks were burning as he understood her not-so-secret message, and he ducked his head in an attempt to salvage some dignity. 

 

_ Why is this my life! _

 

“I’m actually good,” he said after a moment, donuts completely undesirable at this point.

 

The lady nodded sagely, lips quirking up as she winked at him.

 

“Ah, a window shopper, I see. Too bad the good merchandise just walked off, eh?” 

 

Lance nearly began choking again, and quickly ran off before his face could explode. He shoved his hands deep in his pockets as he scurried back to where his friends were waiting, and sat down next to Hunk without a word.

 

Ironically, that was the exact moment they both decided to pay him attention.

 

“Woah, what happened?” Pidge asked, closing the lid to her laptop and stowing it away in her bag. “Your face is all red and blotchy.”

 

Lance scoffed, but didn’t reply right away, earning him the worried tone of Hunk next.

 

“Are you ok?”

 

_ Oh just dandy! _

 

“Fine. Good.”

 

Both Hunk and Pidge eyed him skeptically, not convinced in the least.

 

“Spill.”

 

“Now I’m curious.”

 

“You didn’t even buy donuts, like…c’mon Lance, tell us!”

 

Lance tossed his hands in the air, leaning forward in the seat in the process. He sighed dramatically before explaining what had occurred.

 

“So there I was, standing in line, minding my own business behind this guy-”

 

“Lies,” Pidge interrupted, and Lance shot her a look. 

 

“Ok fine, so I was staring a bit. He was all dressed up fancy and I was curious.  _ Anyways- _ ” he cleared his throat before continuing. “I’m standing there, figuring this guy is like, mid-forties maybe just based on how he’s dressed, but then I freaking see his hair is pulled back in this mini  _ ponytail _ , and I start choking because it’s just so random! I wasn’t expecting it at all!”

 

Hunk huffed beside him.

 

“So...what’s the story here?”

 

_ I’m getting to it! Geez! _

 

“The  _ story, _ is that this guy turns around because I’m like, coughing at this point, trying to stay alive after swallowing wrong, and he’s freaking  _ cute!” _

 

Pidge made a disgusted noise in the back of her throat, standing and shouldering her backpack as the intercom finally announced their flight.

 

“You think forty-year old men are cute? That’s nasty Lance, even for you.”

 

“EW,” Lance splurted, eyes widening as Pidge smirked. “NO.”

 

“What would that be called even?” Hunk wondered out loud, gathering up his own luggage and moving to stand near Pidge. “Grave robber? Cougar-seeker?”

 

Lance’s mouth fell open, and then he was jumping up to follow after his friends as they made their way to the gate. 

 

“He wasn’t forty you sickos! He was our age! And like, super good-looking!”

 

“Nah, cougars are older women,” Pidge said, completely ignoring Lance at this point. “Is there even a word for liking older men?”

 

“He was  _ our age!” _ Lance tried again, but to no avail.

 

“Sugar daddy I think,” Hunk replied, earning a laugh from Pidge as she took out her ticket to show the people at the front desk. 

 

“I hate both of you so much,” Lance grumbled as he fell into step behind them, taking out his own ticket and noticing for the first time that he was to be in the middle seat. 

 

_ Typical. _

 

“Aw, c’mon Lance, you know we’re just teasing,” Hunk chuckled, patting Lance on the back playfully. “So what happened next. This cute guy caught you staring? And then what.”

 

Lance pouted, jutting out his lower lip and turning away slightly to get his point across.

 

“He’s giving us the silent treatment now,” Pidge commented, handing her ID and boarding pass to the man at the desk before being ushered through the gates. “This is good! He’ll be quiet the whole flight!” 

 

Hunk didn’t laugh this time, and as they watched Pidge disappear down the hall leading to the plane, he turned back to stare at Lance.

 

“You know I’m just joking, right?”

 

Lance sighed, letting his act drop in favour of smiling up at his friend.

 

“I know, yeah. It was dumb anyways.”

 

“Well, what happened?”

 

Lance handed his ticket to the same man, as well as his drivers license, before going on with his tale. 

 

“Nothing really. He just turned back, saw me basically dying, asked if I was ok-which clearly I was not-and then left. The worst part was the donut lady making fun of me afterwards.”

 

Hunk could hardly hide his smile upon hearing that, and joined Lance as they made their way down the hall towards the aircraft.

 

“She did? That’s awesome!” 

 

“Oh yeah, totally the best,” Lance sighed, adjusting the strap of his shoulder bag as they walked. “I just hope I don’t see the guy again. First impression went right down the drain.” 

 

“Hmm, well, everything happens for a reason, right?”

 

Lance shrugged.

 

“I guess.”

 

As they descended the steep slope of the walkway towards the aircraft, Lance’s embarrassment faded away to excitement once again. Planes were wicked, and as he and Hunk were greeted by one of the stewardesses upon entering, Lance let the encounter with the attractive stranger slip from his mind completely.  

 

_ This is awesome!!! _

 

Pidge was already sitting at their seats, laptop bag on her lap. She nodded when she saw them, and shifted her legs out of the way to allow Hunk and Lance to pass, since she had the aisle spot. 

 

“What took you guys so long?” she asked as they made themselves comfortable, and Hunk answered as he took out his neck pillow. 

 

“We were right behind you, but for some reason, your tiny legs have like,  _ double _ the speed capacity of a normal human your height.”

 

Pidge snorted, leaning back in her seat as she untangled a pair of headphones. 

 

“I’m taking that as a compliment.”

 

Lance hummed.

 

“Should you though?” he joked, and got a light jab in the side in response. “Ouch, geez, abuse!”

 

“Better watch yourself there Legs McGee. Or I won’t let you out to pee.”

 

“Wow! Why are short people so fiesty! And cruel!”

 

Hunk chuckled beside him, turning away from the window he had been staring out.

 

“It’s all that concentrated anger. Like those Tide Pods, except with rage.”

 

Lance’s snickering was cut short as Pidge leaned over him, pointing a stern finger at Hunk.

 

“I control the aisle Big Boy. Just remember that.”

 

Hunk made a whining sound in the back of his throat, and latched onto Lance’s arm as Pidge continued to stare him down.

 

“I’m so glad you’re in the middle Lance. She’s scary.”

 

Pidge snickered, leaning back once again as she made to take out her laptop. 

 

“Oh, speaking of,” Lance said before the subject could change, “how come the guy with the longest legs gets the crappy seat?” He turned to Pidge. “You should trade with me.”

 

“Pfft, yeah right.”

 

“Pidgey please? I’m suffering!” 

 

She glanced over at him, eyes scanning over his legs and torso before moving lazily up to his face. He beamed at her as innocently as he could, hoping,  _ praying _ , and by some stroke of luck, she nodded once.

 

“Fine, alright. But you have to put my laptop bag in the overhead for me. I can’t reach it.”

 

Lance grinned, biting back a witty remark about her height in case Pidge changed her mind, and waited for her to exit her seat so he could trade. Once she was settled in the middle spot, she handed him her bag, keeping her laptop and phone out in favour of tucking those under the seat ahead of them. 

 

“Ah, now I can sleep up against Hunk. Perfect.”

 

Lance froze, hands hovering on the handle of the overhead compartment as he heard her words.

 

_ I want to sleep against Hunk! _

 

_ I’m so stupid! _

 

“Wait, I take it back,” he tried, but Pidge was already nuzzling into their larger friend, who was grinning sheepishly up at Lance in a ‘you had your chance’ sort of way. 

 

“Nope, deal was already made,” Pidge answered, and Lance grumbled to himself as he stowed her bag away.

 

“I feel cheated,” he commented, taking off his own bag to put in the storage as well. “Robbed. Tricked into a bad deal. My child-like innocence taken advantage of-”

 

“Is everything alright here?”

 

Lance, though he would deny it profusely later on, yelped and dropped his bag as a familiar voice cut off his ramblings. There, standing behind him and wearing the same suit from earlier- _ which, of course he was, why would he change? _ \- was the man from the donut shop.

 

The cute one. The one Lance had embarrassed himself in front of.

 

And as his bag landed heavily on his own foot, and his yelp of surprise turned into one of pain, he felt his cheeks heat anew.

 

_ Oh NO! _

 

_ But I didn’t see him board! I didn’t think he was on this flight! _ __  
  


_ Aaahhhhhhhhhh!!!! _

 

Lance ducked, bending to retrieve his bag, but hands settled on his shoulders before he could make it all the way.

 

“I apologize,” the stranger said, grabbing his bag for him and tucking it up in the compartment in a practiced manner. “I didn’t mean to startle you.”

 

Lance gulped, his saliva thick and uncooperative as he struggled to get proper words out. 

 

_ Why is he NICE?!  _

 

_ Say something cool, say something cool, say something- _

 

“I wasn’t scared,” Lance managed to get out, and cursed himself as soon as the words were out. 

 

_ THAT WASN’T COOL! _

 

The man raised an eyebrow, lips tilting up slightly as indigo eyes scanned over his face.

 

“Right, of course,” he replied, but the way he said it had Lance thinking he wasn’t at all convinced. 

 

_ And why would he be? This is the second time today he’s seen you red faced and spluttering! _

 

“I wasn’t,” he grumbled, and the man had the audacity to laugh, which was rude not only because it was at Lance’s expense, but also because this guy had no right having a laugh that cute and bubbly.

 

Absolutely no right at all.

 

“Is there anything else you need assistance with?” the man asked after a moment of silence, and Lance frowned slightly.

 

_ Why does he sound like he’s asking a child?  _

 

_ I’m perfectly capable of putting bags on shelves thank you very much. _

 

“Um...no?” he said instead, and the man then gestured to his his chair.

 

“Then please take your seat. You’re blocking the aisle.”

 

Lance opened his mouth to respond, but looking behind himself, could see a line of antsy people waiting to sit down, and that he was indeed blocking the majority of the space between rows. 

 

“O-Oh, um...right,” he stuttered, and quickly flopped down in the chair next to Pidge, who was watching him with an amused smirk.

 

Lance ignored that for now, choosing instead to pull out his phone and set it to airplane mode in order to give his hands something to do, as well as distract him from the stares of everyone in the vicinity. 

 

The stranger who had helped him walked back down the aisle, away from where he was sitting, and Lance allowed himself to breathe properly once he felt the presence leave.

 

He glanced up then, and saw both Hunk and Pidge eyeing him questioningly.

 

“What was that just now?”

 

“Did you  _ actually _ just squeak?”

 

“Way to cause a traffic jam by the way,” Pidge added, and Lance groaned as his friends chuckled. 

 

“That’s the last time I help you and your short little legs. Second time today I’ve made a fool out of myself in front of that guy,” Lance muttered, and Hunk shot forward in his seat to look passed Pidge at him.

 

“Wait,  _ that _ was the guy?!”

 

Lance bit the inside of his mouth, having not wanted to admit that to his friends, but the damage was already done. He sighed heavily, and let his face drop into his hands.

 

“Yeah…” his voice was muffled, but Hunk still heard, and Lance could hear him shuffling around in his chair to try and get a better look at the man. He lifted his head to see Hunk practically crawling over the seat to try and see where the stranger had gone, and leaned around Pidge to pull him back down. “Dude! Stop, that’s embarrassing!” 

 

“I wanna see what he looks like! All I saw was torso and legs!”

 

“Just-” Lance managed to get Hunk to sit properly again, and lowered his voice before going on. “Just chill. He’s probably in first class or something.”

 

“Think again,” Pidge pointed to the front of the plane, where everyone was now seated and busily adjusting seat belts. There, standing in the middle of the aisle near the two emergency exits, was the man. 

 

“What’s he doing-” Lance started, but was cut off as a voice buzzed over the speakers, welcoming them to the flight.

 

_ “Thank you for choosing to fly with us. To ensure your flight goes well, please direct your attention to the attendees near you, where a short safety demonstration will ensue.” _

 

“He’s a fucking  _ flight attendant?!” _ Lance choked out, his voice coming out louder than he had intended, and several people nearby shot him angry scowls. But Lance was too distracted to care, because  _ holy shit he’s a flight attendant...which means… _

 

“Oh, this should be fun,” Pidge whispered, and Lance felt himself sink further into his seat as his eyes wandered over the figure of the stranger. He was currently explaining how to use the seat belts, looking mildly bored as he did so, and Lance turned his attention back to his friends with a pained expression.

 

“Please kill me now,” he pleaded, and Hunk rolled his eyes, leaning across Pidge to try and get a better view.

 

“Woah, he is pretty cute Lance. Good choice.”

 

“ _ Dude!” _

 

Hunk shot him a confused glance.

 

“What? I’m just complimenting your taste in men.”

 

Lance made a strangled noise in the back of his throat, sliding down in his seat as he peaked out into the aisle to ogle the stranger once more. He was currently pointing to the emergency exits, and happened to catch Lance’s eye in the process. The gaze didn’t last long though, as Lance quickly ducked back into the row of seats to press himself up against Pidge, cursing himself for ever complaining about the middle seat.

 

It had been a gift; one he was unaware of until now, and Lance wanted nothing more than to switch back.

 

“Pidge, please, let me have my seat again.”

 

“What?” she snapped, leaning away from him and towards Hunk, who was still watching the stranger unrelentingly. “No way! Besides, we’re about to take off.”

 

“But now I can’t hide! He’ll see me every time he walks by!” 

 

“Not my problem.”

 

Lance moped, but it was no use. Pidge was stubborn, and she had her prize: a spot next to Hunk where she could absorb his warmth whilst she played on her phone. 

 

_ Damn these cursed legs of mine. If only I was shorter, I wouldn’t have wanted to switch. _

 

_ No, not even that. If only I hadn’t made a complete ass of myself twice in row in front of that guy...now what am I supposed to do?! _

 

Thankfully the next announcement was for take-off, and Lance pretended to be scrolling through his phone as the man walked by to take his seat at the back of the plane, waiting for the steep ascent to be begin.

 

Where usually Lance found a thrill in the sudden speed of the aircraft as it raced down the runway, he was too preoccupied to really notice them lift off. Too distracted to even glance out the window and watch the scenery turn to specs of colour before being shrouded by clouds. 

 

All he wanted was for the seatbelt sign to turn off, so he could plug in his headphones and sleep the rest of the flight away. 

 

_ Just make it through without any further embarrassments and everything will be great. _

 

The bing that sounded around the cabin notifying them that it was safe to walk around should they wish it had Lance up and out of his seat in the span of five seconds. Pidge eyed him curiously, but aside from that, her attention was already back on her codes, which she was furiously typing out on her laptop. Hunk had magically passed out already, which was almost something to be jealous of, but Lance knew he would soon be following. 

 

All he needed was his music.

 

Except, no matter how hard he searched, Lance couldn’t locate his headphones.

 

_ Oh crap...I put them in my luggage!  _

 

_ Noooooo!! _

 

He groaned internally, cursing his sleep-slowed brain for having packed them in the wrong bag that morning, and sat back down with a huff.

 

_ Maybe Pidge has another pair… _

 

“Hey Pidgey,” he whispered, and when she didn’t reply, nudged her side gently. She blinked over at him and took out one earbud to better hear him. “Do you have another pair of headphones?”

 

“Yeah, of course.”

 

_ Ah hell yeah! _

 

“Where are they?” he asked, and she shrugged, turning back to her screen.

 

“Home.”

 

_ Ah hell no! _

 

“What?!”

 

She grunted, clearly growing frustrated with the distractions.

 

“They’re at home! I only packed one pair. Ask Hunk.”

 

“He’s asleep!”

 

“Then ask the flight attendant! Sometimes they sell them.”

 

Lance felt his hopes plummet, as if someone had dropped them out of the plane. 

 

“Pidge, you know I can’t do that! It’s that  _ guy!” _

 

But she was already replacing her earbud, tuning him out as she went back to work.

 

_ Ruuuudddeee! _

 

But Lance couldn’t blame her, not really. He had gotten himself into this mess, if one could even call it that. And to be honest, he had nothing to be awkward about.

 

All he had done was make a bit of a fool of himself in front of a cutie. That was nothing new. 

 

_ Yeah, except all those other times you could run away. Now you’re stuck in the same plane for the next two hours! _

 

_ And without music! _

 

“Ugh,” Lance mumbled to himself, poking his head into the aisle to try and get the attention of one of the stewardesses. Luckily the hot stranger wasn’t the only flight attendant on the job, and already an older lady in similar colours as the suit the man had been wearing was making her way down the aisle to help him.

 

Only, it wasn’t her voice that asked what he needed, and Lance jolted in his seat as a deeper, definitely male and entirely too familiar tone came from behind him.

 

“Can I help you?”

 

_ “Jesus!” _ Lance cursed, flinging himself back into his seat and turning around to catch yet another eyeful of incredibly good-looking stranger. Already his heart was kicking up a few notches, though he blamed that on the momentary startelement. 

 

“Sorry,” the man chuckled lightly, and Lance was glad he was sitting, because his knees were growing weak with the sound. “Didn’t mean to startle you again.”

 

“Yeah, no kidding,” Lance breathed out, urging himself to remain calm as he spoke. “Do they hand out little bells or something you guys can wear? This is getting ridiculous.” 

 

The man, who wore a tag bearing the name ‘Keith’ on his coat, gave him a small smile. 

 

“Unfortunately no,” Keith responded, “but usually people hear me coming. So far it’s just been you I’ve happened to scare. Does flying make you nervous?”

 

Lance crossed his arms over his chest, suddenly defensive about apparently being the only one jumpy on this plane for Keith to have come to that conclusion. 

 

_ Nervous about flying?! No way. _

 

“I wasn’t  _ scared _ ,” he said instead, tone coming out a bit more rudely than he wanted. “You just snuck up on me. Again. Bad manners really.”

 

He had meant the latter part to be more of a jest than anything, but apparently his tone of voice had been misinterpreted, as Keith drew back slightly upon hearing it.

 

“Well, pardon me for trying to see if you needed something. You had your entire upper torso sticking out in the aisle. It’s a hazard.” 

 

_ It wasn’t that bad! _

 

“I was trying-” Lance broke off with a huff, not bothering to explain his actions. “Nevermind. Do you sell headphones on this plane?”

 

Keith nodded, and Lance allowed himself to be comforted with that knowledge.

 

“How much?”

 

“Twenty-three dollars.”

 

_ The fuck?! _

 

“Twenty-three?! Why are they so expensive? Are they worth it?”

 

Keith shrugged, nonchalant as he glanced around at the other passengers. 

 

“No, not really. They sort of suck.” 

 

Lance paused, mouth dropping open as he gaped at the flight attendant in surprise.

 

“Aren’t you like, supposed to be  _ selling _ them to me? Like, talk them up and all that stuff? Get me to buy?”

 

Keith blinked, eyes going back to Lance’s face as he raised both eyebrows.

 

“Oh, in that case, they’re wonderful headphones. Top of the line, best quality around. At twenty-three dollars, you could own a pair of headphones so gloriously magnificent that Beats by Dre sound like trash in comparison. I’m not even sure how we’re able to sell them at such a low price-”

 

“Ok, ok,” Lance cut him off, fighting back a grin as Keith stopped. “I’ll just make do without them.”

 

“Even after that sales pitch?” Keith asked, tone so serious Lance was almost convinced he was genuinely asking. But then the corners of his mouth twitched up, and Lance knew he was teasing.

 

_ Well that’s just unfair. He can’t be cute  _ and _ funny.  _

 

_ At least I haven’t embarrassed myself yet. _

 

“If you need anything else, just press that button there,” Keith pointed to a green circle located on the ceiling, with a hand symbol on it. “Someone will come help you. In the meantime, keep your head out of the aisle.”

 

And with that Keith was gone, walking passed him to attend to someone else’s needs a few chairs up. Lance watched him go, admiring the shimmy of hips as Keith worked to counteract the mild turbulence that shook the plane every now and again. 

 

_ Well that went much better than the other times. _

 

_ Maybe I still have a chance… _

 

It was fifteen minutes later that Lance was proven remarkably wrong.

 

Keith and another flight attendant; the woman he had been trying to get ahold of previously, were busy handing out complimentary drinks and snacks, when they stopped by their seats. 

 

Hunk, who had a sixth sense when it came to food, awoke just in time to ask for a glass of water before either Pidge or Lance could speak, and the lady leaned over Lance to hand it to him.

 

_ Thank god that wasn’t Keith doing that, _ Lance thought as she leaned back, asking what Pidge would like to drink.  _ I don’t think my body could have handled it. _

 

“And for you?” 

 

The question was directed towards him, but again Lance was thrown for a bit of loop when he realized it hadn’t been the lady to ask. 

 

It had been Keith, who was watching him with questioning eyes as he waited for Lance to respond.

 

“Uh-um...what do you have again?” he asked lamely, and Keith went over the choices once more. Not that he needed to; Lance knew what he wanted. 

 

It just wasn’t a menu item.

 

_ Ah, no! Bad Lance! No thinking like that! _

 

“Um, orange juice,” he blurted out, cutting Keith off short without realizing. He felt his cheeks heat as Keith gave him a quizzical look, and then everything had gone downhill from there.

 

For some reason, his body had decided it would stop functioning properly when Keith touched him, and as his own fingers brushed up against the handsome flight attendant’s as his drink was passed to him, Lance felt his hand shake so badly that the cup slipped from his grasp.

 

It was a moment of sheer horror, but there was nothing he could do to prevent the orange liquid from spilling all over the front of Keith’s fancy jacket.

 

Everything stilled, and for a few seconds the entire plane was silent. 

 

But then everything came rushing back in, and Lance began apologizing profusely as the cup, now empty of it’s contents, rolled lazily down the aisle. 

 

“Oh my  _ god _ I am so  _ sorry!” _ he practically yelled, and the lady who had been helping Keith handed over a pile of napkins with an ill-hidden smile. “Your coat! I’m so, so sorry, that was all my fault-”

 

“It’s ok,” Keith cut him off, patting the blotch of orange juice now staining his suit. “Happens all the time.”

 

“Usually with children,” the lady added, her smile growing as she moved to retrieve the cup, and Lance felt his insides begin to wither away in shame. 

 

“Nonetheless,” Keith went on, shooting her a pointed look before turning back to Lance. “It wasn’t your fault. Don’t worry about it.”

 

He couldn’t reply. His tongue wouldn’t work. So instead Lance just nodded pathetically, willing himself to merge with the seat and dissolve into thin air.

 

_ This is the worst flight of my life. Please just let it end. _

 

“Send Nyma up here,” the lady was saying to Keith, but Lance refused to look up at either of them. “She can finish helping me while you change.”

 

“Alright,” Keith replied, and Lance could feel eyes wander over him as a moment of silence passed between them. 

 

_ Don’t look don’t look don’t look- _

 

Lance heard a soft exhale.

 

“Ok,” Keith said, voice softer this time, and then the sound of footsteps retreating towards the back of the plane had Lance releasing the air in his lungs. 

 

_ Thank god… _

 

The lady pushed the cart passed them, moving on as if nothing had happened, and Lance noticed for the first time the stares of his friends as he finally turned towards them.

 

“Don’t even start,” he warned, but they were way ahead of him.

 

“Smooth move there bud,” Pidge snickered, and he groaned as she took a sip of her own drink.

 

“What even happened?” Hunk asked, leaning around her to see him better. “Did  _ he _ spill it? Or was it you?”

 

“Who do you think it was!” Lance groaned back, rubbing his eyes with his hands in frustration towards his existence. “The cup slipped out of my hands because I’m stupid and his finger touched mine and it got all over his nice suit-”

 

“Wait, you dropped your cup because you  _ touched _ him?” Pidge interrupted, and Lance sunk further into his seat.

 

“All I wanted was a nice quiet flight, and here I am, forty-thousand feet above Earth and basically in Hell.” 

 

“Aw, c’mon,” Hunk reached over and patted his knee reassuringly. “It was an accident. And he didn’t look like he minded.”

 

“It’s his  _ job _ not to mind Hunk! I spilled  _ orange juice  _ all over him! That’s the  _ worst!” _

 

Pidge shrugged between them, already going back to her laptop.

 

“I wouldn’t say the  _ worst _ ,” she said. “You could have barfed on him.”

 

“Gee, thanks,” Lance droned, giving her a look through heavily-lidded eyes. She didn’t notice.

 

“I think it’s kinda cute actually,” Hunk went on, his neck pillow still situated on his shoulders. “And if he really  _ had  _ minded then he wouldn’t be walking back this way now-”

 

“ _ What!?” _ Lance didn’t dare look behind. He could tell just from watching Hunk’s eyes the exact moment the hot dude he apparently had a knack for embarrassing himself in front of was beside him. 

 

_ Oh god oh god oh god… _

 

_ He’s mad, I just know it!  _

 

_ I’m gonna get kicked off the plane! _

 

_ That might not be a bad thing actually- _

 

“Excuse me?” There was that voice again, but Lance had been expecting it this time, and was proud that he at least didn’t flinch. He turned in his seat slowly, feeling Pidge and Hunk watching him, and was once again met with the indigo eyes of the hottest flight attendant to exist. 

 

Only this time he wasn’t wearing his suit coat. This time Keith was sporting a white button-up shirt, which would have been bad enough on it’s own, had he not also had the audacity to roll up his sleeves, revealing a stunningly toned pair of forearms, as well as the slight indication of a tattoo peeking out from beneath the cuff of his clothing. 

 

Lance was speechless.

 

_ Just when I thought he couldn’t get any freaking hotter!! _

 

_ Why is this my life?!?! _

 

“You didn’t actually get your drink, so I brought you another,” Keith said, holding out a fresh cup of orange juice for Lance to take.

 

Only he couldn’t, because his limbs, along with his brain, had turned to mush. 

 

All he could do was stare.

 

“Um…” Keith cleared his throat, but Lance was still entranced. Pidge finally reached around him and took the cup from Keith’s hands.

 

“Thanks, he appreciates it,” she said, and Lance was finally able to snap out the spell and formulate words.

 

“Y-you didn’t have to,” he spluttered, and Keith shrugged, a small smile tugging at his lips. 

 

“I don’t mind. And it’s complimentary anyways so no biggie.”

 

And then he was moving off again, not lingering around to see Lance gape at the spot he had been standing.

 

“Guys,” Lance mumbled to no one in particular, “I think I have a crush…”

 

A hand landed heavily on his knee, and Lance whipped around to see Hunk grinning wickedly as he practically jumped up and down in his seat. 

 

“Lance!” he whisper-shouted. “Lance!”

 

_ Oh no… _

 

This was shipping Hunk; the mode his best friend worked himself into whenever he thought Lance would make a cute couple with someone. It was something Lance normally didn’t mind, except now he was trapped in a metal cylinder basically, with nowhere to escape should the need arise. 

 

And it  _ had _ arisen, three times now. 

 

Lance wasn’t sure if he could make it through another hour and forty-five minutes, especially now that Hunk was whispering feverently in Pidge’s ear, and the growing smirk on her face was downright frightening. 

 

“No,” Lance stated, leaning over Pidge and pushing Hunk’s face away from her ear in the process. “Nope. Not happening. Whatever you two are planning, don’t.”

 

“Hunk was just telling me about school,” Pidge offered, and Lance narrowed his eyes at her.

 

“Oh yeah? What part exactly?”

 

“Um...the numbers…”

 

Lance groaned, letting his head fall against Pidge’s shoulder. 

 

“Don’t embarrass me further…”

 

A hand settled on his head, ruffling the hair softly as he moped. 

 

“When have we ever embarrassed you?” Hunk asked, and Lance lifted his head with a frown.

 

“Do you want me to make a list or just send an email when I’ve had time to write it all down.”

 

“Pfft,” Hunk waved a hand dismissively. “I don’t believe you.”

 

“Yeah, if anything,” Pidge added, “ _ you’ve  _ embarrassed  _ us _ enough times to make up for it.”

 

Lance stilled, halfway leaning back the rest of the way in his seat when he felt an unsettling chill crawl up his spine.

 

“Wait, make up for what…”

 

Pidge grinned; the look almost as sinister as her next move.

 

“This,” she said, and reached up towards the ceiling panel in one fluid motion, pressing the round green button that would summon-

 

“ _ Ack!  _ No!” Lance tried to pull her hand away, but it was too late. A small ding sounded above them, letting them know the call had been heard, and then footsteps were making their way towards them.

 

Towards  _ him! _

 

“Pidge!” Lance hissed, but her eyes were now closed, head resting against Hunk’s shoulder, who was propped up against the window and snoring.

 

_ Fake snoring! You fuckers! _

 

He was about to shake them awake when a painfully familiar voice sounded from behind him.

 

_ I’m sensing a pattern here… _

 

But that was the only thought Lance could process accurately before Keith spoke.

 

“Need something?” he asked, and Lance very much wanted to scream.

 

He could sense Pidge and Hunk’s grins as he stumbled over his words, trying to explain why the button had been pressed.

 

“I-uh...no, sorry, that was them-” he broke off, following Keith’s gaze as it wandered over the sleeping figures of his friends.

 

_ ‘Sleeping’.  _

 

_ Wow they’re the worst. _

 

“Right,” Keith drawled, clearly not believing him, so Lance gave up his efforts. 

 

“Uh...maybe some water?”

 

Keith quirked an eyebrow at him, eyes flickering down to something on the table in front of him. 

 

“The orange juice wasn’t to your liking?”

 

_ Orange juice…? _

 

_ Oh… _

 

_ OH! FUCK. _

 

Lance had completely forgotten about the drink, and once again felt his face flair up as Keith tried to hide a smile.

 

“Oh, sorry, no it’s perfect. I’m good then. Nothing needed here. Bye.”

 

_ I’m rambling!  _

 

Keith huffed out an amused breath, before nodding once and lifting a hand to wave.

 

“Alright, bye,” he smiled, and then he was gone.

 

Lance slammed his head against the back of his seat with a long, painful groan, which was only disrupted by the muffled giggles of the people sitting beside him.

 

“You two are my worst friends,” he muttered over at them, and Pidge cracked open her eyes to give him a thumbs up.

 

Hunk sat up as well, peeking over the back of his seat briefly before leaning over to whisper with Lance.

 

“Dude, I think he likes you.”

 

Lance groaned again, picking up the cup of orange juice, now cursed it seemed, and taking a small sip. 

 

“I think he thinks I’m an idiot,” he grumbled back, and Hunk hummed to himself.

 

_ I know that face...scheming face! _

 

Before Hunk could do anything drastic, such as call Keith back over  _ again _ , he unclipped his belt and stood.

 

“Woah, where you going?” Pidge asked, glancing down the aisle to see which way Keith had gone.

 

_ Yeah right, like I’d actively seek him out after that awkward exchange. _

 

“Bathroom, away from you weirdos.” And he promptly turned on his heel, away from the back of the plane where Keith likely was and towards the front, where the restrooms were located. 

 

_ I don’t even half to pee… _

 

But Lance couldn’t deny how nice it felt to stretch his legs, and took his time shuffling around people in the aisle, until he reached his goal.

 

Luckily there wasn’t much of a wait, and Lance was soon locking the door of the cramped bathroom behind himself. 

 

_ Surprisingly doesn’t stink in here.  _

 

_ First positive of the day. _

 

His reflection in the mirror thankfully didn’t betray how worn out he felt. There were no bags under his eyes, and his hair wasn’t a complete rat's nest, as it was most mornings.

 

_ Thank god for product. _

 

Still, the feeling of cold water against his face was rejuvenating, and as Lance patted himself dry afterwards, he imagined all his nerves draining away like droplets in the sink. 

 

He pretended the awkward encounters with Keith weren’t nearly as bad as he knew they were, and decided he would force himself to sleep the rest of the time, just to avoid making matters worse. 

 

_ No more embarrassing myself in front of him. _

 

Too bad airplane bathrooms didn’t grant wishes.

 

As Lance exited the stall, smiling briefly to the lady waiting next in line outside as he held the door for her, his worst fears came to life.

 

Ok, maybe not worst. Lance had a list of things that would have been much more terrible than seeing Keith in the middle of the aisle talking to some passengers, but still. This was bad.

 

_ How am I supposed to avoid him now?! He’s blocking the row! _

 

But then Lance saw  _ why  _ Keith was standing where he was, and immediately felt bad for thinking such selfish thoughts.

 

Two women were busy talking over one another, but Lance couldn’t hear what they were saying. The wailing baby in their arms made sure of that.

 

_ Oh god..that’s the worst. _

 

Babies on airplanes were always recipes for disaster. Every little noise frightened them; every drop or rise would send their stomachs back up to their mouths. And it wasn’t like babies could chew gum to make their ears pop and combat the pressure of being so high up. 

 

The worst part however, was that no one else seemed to understand this, and Lance could see everyone in the vicinity craning their heads around to glare at the two women frantically trying to calm their child.

 

_ Jerks. _

 

_ Let’s see you try and deal with something like that. _

 

Lance was slow to make his way over to where Keith stood, who was trying everything in his power to distract the infant from crying, to no avail. When he finally did make it to where the commotion was loudest, Keith must not have heard him, since he jumped slightly when Lance leaned over the row of chairs to converse with the women.

 

_ Ha! So it’s not just me that’s jumpy! _

 

_ I kinda like that… _

 

But Lance had other matters to attend to first.

 

“Hey ladies, what seems to be the problem,” Lance asked, and they glanced up at him with strained expressions.

 

“She just started crying, and we know by her tone that she’s not planning on stopping anytime soon,” the woman sporting ebony skin and a dazzling pair of green eyes answered. The lady next to her grabbed hold of her upper arm, a loving gesture, and tried once more to appease their child. 

 

“Nothing is helping, and we were just asking this kind gentleman,” she gestured to Keith, “if we could possibly have one of the bathrooms to try and calm her in peace, so the other passengers aren’t disturbed.”

 

“Which we can do, but you’ll have to wait until the line goes down first,” Keith explained, and when Lance glanced over at him, saw that he looked a little too frazzled to be dealing with a screaming baby just then. It was endearing, and had Lance jumping to his rescue.

 

“No need,” he said, then gently nudged Keith aside so he was standing next to the women. “I have little cousins who cry like this all the time, and I’m pretty good at getting them to stop.” He held out his hands, raising both eyebrows in a questioning manner. “May I?”

 

The ladies didn’t even hesitate, and handed over the squirming bundle of vocal chords to Lance. Right away he situated the baby against his chest, before bouncing up and down gently as he rocked back and forth. The baby was still wailing, but after a few minutes of this, began to quiet down to more of a continuous whimpering. 

 

Everyone nearby was watching, he knew; both the mothers and Keith were gaping at him wide-eyed and slack-jawed, but he wasn’t done.

 

_ “Calladito, el tío Lance está aquí. Es hora de dejar de llorar ahora,” _ Lance murmured to the child, and all at once the crying ceased.  _ “Aquí vamos. Tiempo para dormir y soñar y ser bueno para su madres.” _

 

There was absolute silence for an entire three seconds, and then one of the mothers began weeping against her partner. 

 

“That was amazing,” she whispered, and the darker skinned woman beamed up at Lance.

 

“How did you do that? Teach us!”

 

Lance remained standing as he continued to rock the infant, now staring up at him with curious eyes, and he grinned down at her. 

 

“Babies like when I talk to them apparently. My older siblings are always coming to me with their kids, begging me to make them stop whenever they’re bawling.”

 

“Is it the Spanish? Do they like hearing it?”

 

Lance shrugged, handing the baby back to her mothers gently. 

 

“I don’t think so. Everyone in my family speaks Spanish, but so far I’m the only one able to calm the crying.” He glanced over at Keith shyly then, who was still watching him in open admiration; cheeks slightly pinker than Lance remembered. And then, because he was feeling bolstered with this small victory, Lance donned his best Vin Diesel impression, and winked. “They call me the Pacifier.”

 

Keith blinked, his expression softening as he smiled back, clearly relieved that the infant was now dozing happily in her mother’s arms, and thankfully understanding the reference. 

 

“I didn’t know we were in the presence of a celebrity,” he teased, then, more tenderly and using a voice so soft Lance was sure it was illegal to hear, “thank you.”

 

Lance’s cool facade dissolved away as quickly as it had come, and once again he was back to feeling nervous and awkward as he stood near Keith. 

 

_ Ah...Abort! _

 

“Um, right. No problem,” he laughed nervously, the sound shaky and broken. “I’ll just be going then…” 

 

“Thank you so much!” the women waved as he turned, but Keith was still blocking the way back to his seat.

 

“Um,” he said, and Keith blinked, comprehending their predicament. 

 

“Oh! Right, here-” he tried backing down the aisle, but there was now a line of people behind them, presumably waiting for the bathroom after the whole baby incident. Keith glanced back at him, and then shrugged apologetically, before pressing himself up against the side of the aisle as best he could, giving Lance space to go by.

 

Only, there wasn’t nearly enough, and Lance nearly combusted as his entire front pressed up against Keith’s as he tried to shimmy passed him. To make matters worse, the plane just so happened to experience a brief pocket of turbulence at that exact moment, and Lance tumbled down further into Keith as he was knocked off-balance by the shaking. 

 

Hands wrapped gently around his shoulders, keeping him from falling, and Lance’s eyes shot up to meet Keith’s.

 

“Careful,” Keith breathed, and Lance could only nod as he scurried away as fast as he was able. 

 

_ Oh god!  _

 

_ I’m falling for him! Metaphorically and literally!  _

 

_ This isn’t good! _

 

The way back to his seat was long and painful, seeing as the line of people that had grown behind Keith was nearly endless. When he finally tumbled down in his spot next to Pidge, he was exhausted, though more emotionally than physically. 

 

Thankfully only Hunk appeared to notice his return.

 

“Woah, that was a long time...you feeling ok?” he asked, and Lance scowled over at him.

 

“I wasn’t in the bathroom that whole time ya nasty!”

 

Hunk shrugged.

 

“Just asking. We saw that same flight attendant go by and thought maybe he had joined you-”

 

“ _ Hunk!!” _ Lance nearly choked, and leaned across Pidge to slap his arm playfully. “No!” He leaned back in his seat, crossing his arms over his chest in the process. “Besides, those bathrooms aren’t  _ nearly _ big enough for that.”

 

“Oh-ho!” Hunk cooed, and Lance knew immediately that that was the wrong thing to say. “Nice to see you were putting some  _ thought _ into it,” he winked theatrically, and Lance groaned as he shoved his face in his hands. 

 

Hunk was laughing, and soon Pidge was taking off her headphones to investigate the commotion.

 

“What happened? I miss something?”

 

Hunk shook his head, pretending to wipe a tear from his eye.

 

“Just Lance being Lance.”

 

“Ah, gotcha,” Pidge nodded, as if understanding something Lance had no idea about. He lifted his head to glare at them.

 

“I  _ wasn’t! _ All I did was help soothe a crying child!”

 

Hunk raised an eyebrow at him.

 

“So that was you? We were wondering. That’s pretty cool.”

 

“Yeah, I bet that flight attendant guy  _ loved _ it,” Pidge muttered, and Hunk fought back a grin. Lance was too tired to defend himself anymore, and simply fell back in his seat with a huff of resignation.

 

“He  _ did _ actually. Happy now?”

 

His friends exchanged looks, but Lance didn’t bother deciphering what they meant. He was just going to pretend to sleep now. 

 

_ Just close my eyes and wait for this flight to be over.  _

 

The only problem with that was faking sleep was boring. 

 

So boring that Lance gave up after twenty minutes of willing himself into unconsciousness. Without headphones it was impossible, and every rattle of the plane had him jolting awake with renewed vigour.

 

He sat up after the seventh failed attempt, and began playing with the tray table in front of him for lack of anything else to do.

 

“Can you not?” Pidge said beside him, noticing his fidgeting and growing annoyed. “It’s distracting.” 

 

“Then give me your headphones,” Lance shot back, letting the tray fall down all the way before putting it back up again. “I’m bored.”

 

“Don’t you have any games on your phone?” Hunk asked, leaning around Pidge. “You’re always on it. There must be something.”

 

Lance shook his head.

 

“They all need internet to play.”

 

Hunk hummed to himself, then nudged Pidge in what Lance figured was supposed to be a subtle movement, but wasn’t in the least. 

 

“No-” he said immediately, but it was too late. Hunk was already pressing the green call button, and bit back a grin as Keith slowly made his way over to them.

 

_ I am SO getting new friends once I’m off this plane! _

 

_ At least they aren’t pretending to sleep this time. _

 

_ Which...may actually be worse…. _

 

In fact, Lance’s panic only grew as he saw both Hunk and Pidge lean around him to watch Keith approach, not even bothering to be sneaky about it. Lance sat back in his chair, closing his eyes and willing himself to just pass out.

 

It was no use. His eyes flew open as soon as Keith’s voice reached his ears.

 

_ Traitors. _

 

“Can I help you?”

 

Lance glanced up at Keith, and felt his face warm as he recalled being close enough to notice freckles across his nose. His body wanted to be that near again, but his mind was yelling at him to focus.

 

Hunk was the one to answer this time, and though Lance was grateful for a moment, he quickly changed his mind.

 

“Yeah, we were wondering something,” he started, gesturing to himself and Pidge. “Our friend here,  _ Lance _ -” he emphasized the name and Lance groaned internally. 

 

_ Smooth Hunk. Real smooth. _

 

“-is really into planes, and wants to be a pilot one day.”

 

_ Wait..HUNK WHERE ARE YOU GOING WITH THIS?! _

 

Lance turned his head slowly to stare at his friend, who pointedly ignored him as he went on.

 

“In fact, he’s been going on about this flight for weeks now, and was super excited to see the cockpit and all that stuff.”

 

_ I’m gonna murder you Hunk. I’m gonna eat all your favourite foods right in front of you and not share. I’m gonna- _

 

“Is that so?”

 

Keith’s voice pulled Lance out of his thoughts, and he took a deep breath before turning to face the flight attendant. 

 

“Uh...sort of?” And it was, to an extent. Lance  _ had _ been going on about the trip for a while now, but only because it was vacation. And yeah, seeing the front where the pilot works their magic would be neat, but Lance hadn’t  _ once _ mentioned that to his friends. 

 

This was all their doing.

 

“Sort of?” Keith repeated, and Lance began bouncing his legs as nervous energy filled his body.

 

“Well, I mean, I  _ am _ in school to get my pilot’s license, and it  _ would  _ be cool to see the front of the plane, but I don’t expect you to pull any favours or anything like that-”

 

“Nonsense,” Keith waved a hand dismissively. “We do it all the time. Usually for smaller children and the like, but I’m sure Shiro wouldn’t mind.”

 

Lance felt his face burn, but he couldn’t deny the growing excitement of possibly seeing the control center of the plane.

 

“Really?” He asked, voice a tad too chipper for his liking, and Keith nodded.

 

“Yeah, just give me a-” his sentence was broken off as the plane wobbled dangerously; the seat belt signs lighting up as a voice informed them all to remain sitting as the plane underwent more turbulence. 

 

Or at least, that was what Lance  _ assumed  _ was being said. His brain hadn’t really been paying attention all that much, seeing as Keith was now practically  _ sprawled  _ across his lap from having been knocked over from the force. 

 

His hand, which had been flung out as a reflexive motion to try and steady himself, had landed precariously close to Lance’s crotch, and it was all Lance could do to keep his head from imploding.

 

_ Holy shit holy shit holy- _

 

Keith was off of him in a matter of seconds, face nearly as red as the tie hanging loosely around his neck, which he adjusted nervously before apologizing.

 

“I am  _ so  _ sorry about that!” he squeaked, voice several pitches higher than before, and he looked just as flustered as Lance felt. 

 

“N-no proble- I mean, turbulence...uh..” was all Lance could get out before having to swallow thickly and force his mind elsewhere.

 

_ Think about your Aunt Meg’s under arm fat. Or seeing Iverson naked. _

 

_ Anything but where Keith’s hand had just been! _

 

“Right, um…” Keith pointed to the back of the plane with his thumb. “I’ll just go ask the pilot-uh-”

 

“Isn’t he at the  _ front _ of the plane?” Pidge piped up, her grin poorly hidden as Lance glanced over at her. Keith’s face dropped, and he nodded briskly as he pointed the other way.

 

“Right, right. Sorry..um, yeah. I’ll let you know in a bit.” He scurried away before Lance could answer, which was for the best, seeing as Lance’s tongue was not about to cooperate with word formation anytime soon.

 

_ Oh my god that did NOT just happen! _

 

_ At least I wasn’t the only awkward one this time. _

 

_ But holy shit...his hand...was...so close…. _

 

_ ARM FAT.  _

 

_ THINK ABOUT THE ARM FAT. _

 

“Oh my god, that was hilarious,” Pidge murmured beside him, and Lance shot her a look.

 

“ _ Hilarious?! His hand-” _

 

“Pfft,” Pidge started giggling, and even Hunk looked ready to burst from withholding his amusement at the whole situation. “We know, we saw. Also, you may want to cross you legs-”

 

Lance’s head whipped down to the front of his pants, but there was nothing to be seen. Pidge had been pulling his leg, and cracked up further after seeing his reaction.

 

“Knew it,” she muttered, and went back to her laptop without a care in the world. Hunk on the other hand, was at least showing him  _ some _ pity, and patted Lance’s knee in a friendly manner.

 

“Sorry, I feel like that may have been somewhat my fault…”

 

“You  _ think!?” _ Lance groaned, fanning his face to try and get it to cool off. 

 

“I just figured it would be nice for you to see the front of the plane and...maybe talk to that guy some more,” Hunk’s smile faded, and Lance sighed internally as he saw his friend’s mood dampen. 

 

_ I can’t really blame them. Turbulence isn’t something they can control. _

 

_ And it’s not like I’m pissed or anything. _

 

In fact, Lance felt the odd urge to almost  _ thank _ his friends for summoning Keith to their seats. Now at least he knew he wasn’t the only one capable of turning so red, and having Keith do something so embarrassing sort of evened out the playing field.

 

_ Now we’re just two flustered guys on a plane.  _

 

_ Poetic really. _

 

“It’s chill dude,” Lance said in regards to Hunk’s statement, and threw on a lopsided smile. “I mean, if I get to meet the pilot it’s all worth it.”

 

Hunk beamed, leaning back in his seat and adjusting his neck pillow.

 

“Well, then I’m glad. You guys would be cute together.”

 

_ Dammit Hunk! You can’t just say stuff like that! _

 

But Lance couldn’t deny how much he liked the thought. Keith, in the short span he had gotten to know him, seemed like a pretty alright guy. He was well-dressed, polite, and  _ yeah ok maybe those are just because of his job, _ but there was no way to fake kindness. 

 

And Keith was drenched in it.

 

Add that to the the fact that he was so unbelievably good-looking that Lance hadn’t minded  _ one bit _ when his entire weight had been placed so close to his more  _ sensitive _ regions, and he was looking at the perfect concoction for a crush.

 

_ A crush in the clouds.... _

 

_ No. I can’t think of it like that.  _

 

And as much as he wanted to entertain the train of thought that involved he and Keith potentially getting to know one another better, he stopped himself.

 

_ All you get is this: a two and half hour flight with a cute flight attendant and some awkward memories to look back on once it’s over. _

 

It was a disappointing realization, but one Lance had to face. 

 

_ Leave it to me to get feels for a stranger on a plane. I’ll likely never see him again after this. _

 

Lance leaned back in his seat, suddenly very upset with how close they were getting to their destination, which was preposterous, since they were on vacation, and the flight was supposed to be the least exciting part. 

 

_ Ugh. _

 

Still, he waited. Keith had said he would be back, but as the minutes ticked by, Lance was beginning to have his doubts.

 

_ What if he was weirded out? _

 

_ He  _ did _ practically grope me...but like...I didn’t mind. _

 

_ But I’m not about to tell him that! _

 

Keith’s continued absence had Lance starting to worry however; his only comfort being the seat belt sign remaining lit as the plane wobbled sickeningly.

 

_ He’s probably just at the back strapped in or something. _

 

_ Or he’s avoiding me. _

 

_ I really hope it’s the first... _

 

The plane continued to bounce up and down, and it was easier for Lance to just close his eyes at that point, and pretend he wasn’t thousands of miles above the ground as his chair shook. He must have, by some miraculous turn of events, dozed off somehow, because the next thing he knew he was being lightly shaken awake by a pair of warm hands.

 

He blinked groggily, looking over at his friends, but Hunk was on his phone, and Pidge was so absorbed in her work that the plane could have been crashing and she wouldn’t have noticed. 

 

“Hey, did you still wanna meet the pilot?”

 

Lance whirled, coming face to face with Keith, who was crouched in the aisle with his hands still on Lance’s shoulder, and smiling up at him kindly. 

 

_ He came back! _

 

Lance didn’t know how long he had been out for, but the seat belt sign was now off, meaning they could walk around the cabin freely again.

 

“Sorry for waking you,” Keith went on in a hushed tone, and any awkwardness about their previous encounter was either well hidden or forgotten, “but we have about forty-five minutes before beginning the descent, and Shiro said it would be nice to meet you, and you seemed pretty excited before so…”

 

_ Oh god...that’s the sweetest thing! _

 

_ Marry me right now! _

 

“Um, yeah, I’d love to,” Lance said instead, unclipping his belt and motioning for Keith to lead the way, before following him down the aisle towards the front of the plane. He glanced back once, and saw Hunk giving him two giant thumbs up, which he reciprocated without Keith seeing.

 

They walked by the two women he had helped earlier, and Lance saw that they were also both passed out; their baby girl tucked safely between them and sleeping soundly. It was adorable, and Lance smiled to himself before turning back towards Keith. 

 

“So, question,” he asked quietly, feeling much better knowing Keith hadn’t been scared off after nearly fondling his junk. “Do they call it the cockpit because they used to only hire male pilots?”

 

Keith froze in place, turning to stare at him with wide-eyes, and Lance was almost worried he had somehow offended him when an amused snort escaped his lips. 

 

“ _ What?! _ ” he laughed, throwing a hand over his mouth in an attempt to muffle the sound, and Lance felt his own grin grow.  _ Bingo.  _ “Where on  _ earth _ did you hear that?”

 

In truth, he hadn’t. It was just something he had thought up on the spot, but Keith didn’t need to know that, so instead he shrugged.

 

“I don’t know, just wondering if it’s true.”

 

Keith shook his head, lips pulled up in a smile as he started walking again, and Lance followed close behind. 

 

“No,” he explained, and Lance could hear the remnants of laughter in his voice. “It actually has something to do with the illegal rooster fights-cockfighting- that used to go on back in the day, and started being used by pilots in World War 1 to describe the cramped quarters of their fighter planes.” Keith shrugged, as if that tidbit of intellect wasn’t anything to bat an eye at. “But I’d ask Shiro. I’m sure he’d know more.”

 

“Wow,” Lance whistled, but stopped short as several people turned to stare. “Where’d you learn that?”

 

They had made it to the front of the plane, where Keith opened a door that led to the cockpit in question. He motioned Lance inside, and closed the door behind them afterwards.

 

“I know a lot of random facts,” he responded, and as intrigued as Lance was to explore that topic, he was momentarily distracted by the room around him. 

 

Buttons and dials and levers littered nearly every available surface, all blinking different coloured lights and flashing seemingly at random. He wanted to touch  _ all _ of them, but held back. 

 

A man, appearing to be a few years older than himself and Keith, turned around in his chair to smile at them, and Lance waved back shyly. 

 

“You must be Lance,” he said, and Keith gestured him forward.

 

“Uh, yeah. Hi,” he took a few steps, then glanced back at Keith for reassurance. Keith nodded encouragingly, then nodded at the man who at spoken.

 

“I’ll be back in a few minutes Shiro. Just doing the next beverage service.”

 

“Aw what?” Lance whined, turning to face him fully. “Am I gonna miss that?”

 

Though it was darker in the shadows of the cockpit where Keith stood, Lance was almost  _ positive _ he saw him wink.

 

“I’ll save you an O.J.”

 

And then, as Lance was starting to learn was Keith’s signature move, he was gone, leaving Lance alone with two strangers.

 

“Right, so Lance,” he turned back towards the front, where a woman with long white hair pulled back in a bun was smiling warmly at him. “Keith tells us you’re interested in becoming a pilot?”

 

“Uh,” Lance scratched the back of his neck idly, unsure where he should be standing in the busy space. “Yeah. I’m in school for it right now actually.” 

 

“Commercial or private?” the man,  _ Shiro, _ asked, and Lance huffed out a nervous laugh.

 

“Aerospace, actually,” he explained, and saw the impressed look the two pilots exchanged.

 

“Wow, that’s ambitious. Good on you,” the woman said, and held out a hand for him to shake. “My name is Allura, and this is my co-pilot Shiro.”

 

_ Co-pilot..? _

 

“Oh,” he blinked, taking Allura’s hand before doing the same with Shiro. “Keith made it sound like Shiro was the pilot.”

 

Allura chuckled, and Lance saw Shiro shake his head with a small smile. 

 

“Keith likes to talk me up,” he explained, and there was a fondness in his voice that had Lance feeling a little envious for no apparent reason.

 

But then again,  _ what if Keith is already taken? _

 

“You can’t fault him for that,” Allura went on, turning her attention back to the many gadgets in front of her. “He looks up to his brother.”

 

_ Brother-OH.  _

 

_ GOOD. _

 

Lance felt relief flood into him, and hoped his cheeks weren’t betraying his thoughts in any way shape or form. 

 

“Oh, so you and Keith are related?” he asked, and Shiro shrugged. 

 

“You could say that,” Shiro chuckled, and Lance decided to ask Keith about it later. Maybe. If he had the chance.

 

And speaking of:

 

“Keith said you might know why they call this place the cockpit,” Lance said, and Allura snorted as Shiro rolled his eyes.

 

“Of course he did,” he mumbled, and then, in a voice intended for Lance to hear: “I have a feeling Keith can tell the story a bit better than me. He probably got too nervous to admit he knew more about it, especially if it was you asking.”

 

_ Why would he do that? _

 

_ Also...nervous? Did I make Keith nervous? _

 

But there was something in the way Shiro had spoken that made it seem as if he already knew a fair bit about Lance, which led to his next questions.

 

“Was Keith talking about me at all?”

 

Allura and Shiro exchanged looks, which did more to answer his question than the response Shiro gave.

 

“Let’s maybe focus on the plane for now, yeah?”

 

_ He totally was! _

 

Lance nodded, trying to bite back a grin as he listened intently to what Allura and Shiro had to say. He learned  _ a lot _ about how the plane operated, and the two pilots were friendly enough to chat with that asking questions wasn’t a problem. 

 

It was when Keith returned about twenty minutes later that Lance saw it again: the exchanged, knowing glances Shiro and Allura shared, and he wondered if maybe there was something going over his head.

 

But he didn’t ponder it long, because Keith was back, and he had brought with him a cup of orange juice.

 

“Woah, am I allowed to drink this in here?” Lance asked, taking the cup from Keith’s hands as he offered it to him, all the while willing himself not to spill it. The last thing he needed was a repeat of  _ that _ scenario in the main control hub of a giant flying metal tube. 

 

Allura answered before Keith could.

 

“Unfortunately no, but we’ll be gearing up for landing soon enough, so perhaps you should return to your seat.”

 

Lance wasn’t even disappointed to have to leave.

 

“Okay,” he waved to both pilots as he followed Keith out. “Thanks! It was nice meeting you!”

 

He couldn’t be entirely sure, since the plane was loud and constantly making funny sounds, but Lance could have sworn he heard the word ‘cute’ come from somewhere in the cockpit as the door slid shut.

 

_ Weird… _

 

“So, how was it?” Keith asked as they made their way back to his seat. Lance led the charge this time, and turned around fully in favour of walking backwards in order to see Keith’s face as he spoke.

 

“Great, awesome. Thank you for that,” he glanced down at the drink still tucked safely in his grasp, “and this.”

 

Keith grinned.

 

“No worries, I’m glad you liked it.”

 

“Yeah, also,” Lance checked behind himself to make sure he wasn’t about to run into anyone, before returning his attention to Keith’s face. “I didn’t know Shiro was your brother. That’s cool!”

 

Keith tucked a loose strand of hair behind his ear as his gaze lowered to the floor. 

 

“Oh, yeah...He is.” 

 

“Pretty wicked,” Lance went on, “like a family business almost. He flies the plane, you make sure everyone is happy inside it…”

 

“I guess,” Keith sighed, letting his hand fall to his side as they maneuvered through the rows. “But this is actually just a temporary job while I work towards my own license. I’m taking online courses at the University of Altea-are you alright?”

 

The question wasn’t without cause, as Lance had stopped dead in the middle of the aisle, cup halfway to his lips and mouth hanging open as he gaped at Keith.

 

“You go to  _ Altea? _ !” His voice came out louder than he had been expecting, and several nearby passengers shot him angry looks. But he ignored them, because- “I go there!”

 

He, Hunk and Pidge to be exact, but Lance didn’t go into those details. He was too preoccupied trying to process this new information; find a place to store it, because  _ holy crap we go to the same school! _

 

_ Which means we must live in the same city! _

 

_ Which means we could see each other again! ...Possibly.  _

 

“Really?” Keith was saying, and Lance felt his grin grow mischievous. 

 

“Yeah!”

 

Keith hummed, biting at his lower lip as he nodded slowly. 

 

“So-”

 

“Does that mean I’ll get to see you around campus sometime?” Lance interrupted, and Keith’s face turned a lovely shade of pink.

 

“I mean..maybe,” and then, added possibly as an afterthought, “if you want…”

 

“Oh, I do. I  _ do _ want,” Lance winked, and Keith ducked his head to try and hide his face, but not before Lance could see the small upturn of lips. 

 

_ Now I’m in the zone! _

 

_ Goodbye awkward nerd, hello suave flirt! _

 

But before Lance could take advantage of this new found confidence, a voice, which he now knew to be Shiro’s, sounded over the intercoms, informing them all to sit down as they began their descent, thus cutting his and Keith’s conversation short.

 

“I have to go,” Keith informed him, and Lance sighed dramatically.

 

“Fiiinee,” he drawled, and was rewarded with a prize winning eye roll as Keith smiled back.

 

“Get back to your seat,” he teased, “you’re blocking the aisle.” Keith gave him a gentle nudge, and Lance finally turned to face the proper direction.

 

“Alright, I’m going,” he started walking away, then glanced back with a final wink in Keith’s direction. “Wouldn’t want anymore turbulence incidents, now would we.”

 

Keith’s entire face lit up, as if red LED lights had been stowed beneath his skin, and he opened his mouth to say something. But after a moment he closed it, and rolled his eyes at Lance again as he turned away, back towards the front of the plane where the other flight attendant was telling the passengers to remove their headsets and stow their bags away. 

 

Lance watched him go, giddy inside as he sipped his drink, and then made his way back to his seat. 

 

Hunk and Pidge were eager for details as he sat down and buckled in, but Lance was too busy beaming to give them proper answers. 

 

“That can only be a good sign,” Hunk mumbled to Pidge as Keith walked by to make sure they were ready for landing and blushed as he and Lance made eye contact. 

 

“Yeah,” Pidge murmured back, “I’ve never seen Lance like this before. It’s scary.”

 

“Nah,” Hunk shook his head. “It’s cute.”

 

“I can hear  _ both _ of you,” Lance finally said to them, tucking his now-empty cup in the pouch on the seat in front of him. 

 

“Meh,” Pidge shrugged, stretching her arms up and over her head as the plane began sloping downwards. “It’s cheesy, but I’m happy for you, I guess.”

 

“Thanks…”

 

“Same dude,” Hunk added. “It’s just too bad you guys might only get to see each other on airplanes.”

 

Lance’s smile grew into a smirk as he waggled his eyebrows at his friends, and both Pidge and Hunk looked intrigued by the gesture.

 

“Wait, hold up-” Pidge started, but Hunk beat her to the chase.

 

“Are you saying what I think you’re saying?” he asked, and Lance nodded smugly.

 

“Same school baby,” was all he said, but it was enough. Pidge groaned, but she was smiling as Hunk cheered excitedly from his window seat, grabbing hold of Lance’s hands and squeezing tightly. 

 

“Yay! I’m so happy!” he sang, and Lance couldn’t help but laugh in response.

 

_ Same. _

 

Not that that fact meant he and Keith were destined for each other or anything, but just knowing that Lance had the opportunity to see him outside of this two and half hour flight was so overwhelmingly positive that he was already forgetting the awkward moments that had brought them together in the first place. 

 

_ I mean, it could be fate…. _

 

Only time would tell.

 

The plane grew busy and cluttered after landing at their destination, seeing as everyone was eager to get off and go about their business. Lance himself was looking forward to properly stretching his legs, but he couldn’t help but want to linger as the plane slowly emptied. 

 

Hunk and Pidge however, were less keen on waiting, and eventually Lance moved out into the aisle, where he handed Pidge her bag and grabbed his own belongings from the overhead compartment, hoping internally that Keith’s voice would come up from behind him, asking if he needed any help.

 

But the voice never came, and Keith was nowhere to be seen as Lance’s eyes wandered the back of the plane. 

 

_ Where…? _

 

He didn’t have to wander long. There, standing near the front with Shiro, Allura and the other female flight attendants, was his indigo-eyed stranger. 

 

Lance felt himself blush as his smile grew, and when Keith’s gaze finally landed on him, he paused, wanting to say something, _ anything _ before getting off.

 

But Keith was faster, and handed him a napkin that Lance glanced down at in confusion.

 

He opened his mouth to ask, but Keith cut him off.

 

“Go on, you’re blocking the aisle,” he winked, and then Pidge’s insistent hands were pushing into his back, urging him forwards.

 

“C’mon loverboy, I gotta pee!”

 

_ But I need to ask- _

 

_ I need to find out- _

 

_ When can I see you again!  _ Will _ I see you again?! _

 

_ Wait! _

 

Lance felt his feet take a step away from Keith as Pidge pushed him along, then another, and another, until finally he raised a hand to wave before his view of the boy was cut off entirely.

 

“Bye Keith!” he called out, and saw Shiro nudge his brother playfully as Allura laughed beside them.

 

And then he was gone.

 

Pidge hurried past him once they were in the walkway leading up into the airport, stating her need to pee far outweighed Lance’s love-life, leaving him and Hunk following after.

 

“What did he give you?” Hunk asked after a moment, and Lance blinked, having forgotten about the napkin wedged tightly between his fingers. 

 

He brought it up to his face, but it appeared to be nothing more than a white square of-

 

_ Wait… _

 

There was something dark soaking through the on the other side, and Lance quickly turned it over to see a series of tiny numbers written in what appeared to be sharpie. He felt his face warm as he realized they made up a phone number, and that a little smiley face had been drawn beneath the digits. 

 

_ Oh… _

 

_ Yep.  _

 

_ I have a mega crush. _

 

“Nice!” Hunk cheered from beside him, shaking his shoulders in congratulations as he saw what Keith had written on the napkin. “Dude! I feel like I’m watching a romance movie! This is so adorable!”

 

Lance was still staring at the napkin in his hands, and felt the smile on his face grow fond as he memorized what was written there. 

 

_ He gave me his number… _

 

Vacation had really only just begun, but already Lance couldn’t wait to leave. 

 

_ I have a way to contact him now! _

 

Already he was counting down the days until he could see Keith again, either back in their hometown or up in the clouds. 

 

And as Lance allowed Hunk to guide him out into the terminal of the airport, where they waited for Pidge before going to collect their luggage, he was thankful to all the embarrassing moments that had transpired between them; wouldn’t even change them if given the chance.

 

Because, by some odd twist of fate, they had worked in his favour; the proof of that now tucked safely in Lance’s jacket pocket. 

 

He chuckled to himself as he thought about Keith’s smile, wanting nothing more that to see it grace his face should they get a cup of coffee sometime in the future...or maybe just a cup of orange juice.

 

It was too early to tell if something would develop between them, but Lance was hopeful. And even if nothing more than a friendship came from the whole thing, Lance wouldn’t mind. Because Keith seemed like the type of person he would like either way; the kind of guy he would want to keep in his life, no matter the circumstance.

 

He did, however, allow himself to be a bit more biased on the relationship side of things, seeing as Keith’s hand  _ had _ gotten awfully close to some dangerous territory, and Lance  _ hadn’t _ been the only one blushing whenever they met up after that, so maybe... _ just maybe… _ they had a chance at something more.

 

Only time would tell. 

**Author's Note:**

> [visit me on Tumblr!](https://www.vulpes--vulpes@tumblr.com)
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> Also [this](https://www.theguardian.com/notesandqueries/query/0,5753,-14764,00.html) is where I found that info on cockpits. Lance thoughts were literally my own.  
> Shoutout to [Goddessemily](https://www.goddessemily@tumblr.com) for editing this and preventing me from having Lance say Shut up small in Spanish (as hilarious as that was).


End file.
